Television is a popular form of entertainment. Television entertains in many ways. For example, live sporting events may be broadcast on television. Other television programming may include scripted television shows that prerecorded and later broadcast. Some scripted shows are even filmed and broadcast live. Other television programming may include the broadcast of movies or documentaries. Television may be broadcast through radio waves through air. Television may also be broadcast through cable lines or through a satellite or over a computer network like the Internet.
Another type of television programming is known as reality television (TV) shows. A reality TV show often consists of a show that is un-scripted or semi-scripted, and the participants or actors in the show often participate as themselves. That is, they are often not acting as another person for the TV show. Some reality shows include documenting a celebrity or interesting business-owner. Other reality TV shows document several teams of participants racing across a set distance of land, with certain physical challenges incorporated throughout the course. Some reality TV shows force all of the participants in the show to live in a house together, and are put through certain challenges that test their ability to interact with other human beings in a civil manner while the world looks on in amusement.